The Day I Stopped Believing in Alice in Wonderland
Written by WhiteCandyRust. I've had the misfortune of reading Alice in Wonderland when I was just kid, a little brat with a wild imagination. I was probably around 10 years old. And I fell for it. Oh, if I fell for it. I was nearly obsessed. Just like how a little kid gets incredibly attached to a videogame due to how "cool" they think it is. That was me, with Alice in Wonderland being the game I liked so much, because it was the "coolest" thing. It was really just a simplified version. One of those books that get extremely compressed and every complex word is either deleted or replaced by something more understandable. And yet, I loved it. For days I kept dreaming of Wonderland with me instead of Alice. Of how many things I would have done if I was in such a place. I kept pestering my mother and father with my fantasies about the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, and all those beings that were so fascinating to me. Many times after that I went outside the house, pretending that I was in prologue of the story, running after the White Rabbit so that I could fall inside the hole. I meticulously checked every tree for the latter, my hopes so high up the disappointment at not finding anything never really got to me, and I kept searching for a tree with a hole at the base. Sometimes I'd find a lot of other things, like cans, papers, garbage like that. One time I found another kid. I still remember how he looked somewhat... average. There was nothing exceptionally unique in him: his hair was just a little bush of brown sprouting from the top of his head and falling down, his shirt white with a single gray stripe in the center, unremarkable blue pants, maybe jeans, and a pair of red shoes from a brand I didn't recognize. That wasn't to say that he didn't look friendly enough for me to like him. I was circulating the log of the umpteenth tree I targeted for my fanatical research, when this kid approached me, for some reason. It was probably because I was in a park, and at that time, many other children were playing on the grass, or going on the slide or on the swing. It was bound to happen that one noticed me being my strange self and got curious about it. His expression showed just a tiny bit of curiosity when he asked me. "What are you looking for?" I supposed he was quite keen for his age, as he used "looking for", not "doing". He probably observed me, what I was doing, and reached the conclusion that I was searching for something. It sort of startled me at first, and I took some time to answer, before I got out of my surprise and spoke. "I'm searching for the rabbit hole. You know, like in Alice in wonderland." It probably sounded weird, Hell, it would've sounded weird to anyone if a kid went up and blurted out such a statement. Still, the kid wasn't that fazed. Typical, though, after all, kids aren't so rational as adults yet. "There's a lot of holes here. Like that one, near the entrance. A dog went there and buried a bone in it. Just like the cartoons. Oh, right, it covered it, so it's probably not a hole anymore." At that point, I got up, dusting off my pants. "That's not the hole I want. The hole I want is, uh, under a tree. Or, in the base, or something." The other kid stared at me for a second. I figured he was thinking on how to answer that. "Why are you looking for it?" It's a question I had gotten so many times, the answer became something automatic. "Because I want to go to Wonderland, duh. I wanna see the Cheshire Cat, and meet the Red Queen, and all the Card Soldiers, and..." Once again, my fantasies got the best of me, and I started talking like crazy about all the characters and places I wanted to see and meet. The kid didn't really react that much, if not by raising an eyebrow at me. That was probably something even a kid would see as weird. But maybe he didn't. After a while of me blabbing about my Wonderland dreams, he just raised his finger and pointed at something behind me. "There's a hole right there. Think it's what you want?" I stopped talking abruptly and frenetically looked back. There, under the tree I was looking at, was a hole. Right at the base of the log, a dark, small hole. Probably small enough so that only a kid like me could fit through. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing it before. "Oh man, finally!" Excited, I almost completely removed from my head the surroundings, even the other kid, who was still probably looking at me like before as in ran towards the newfound hole and crouched, looking inside it. As dark as it looked, I could barely see what was inside. Roots, some leaf popping up here and there... There was something on the bottom, but was there even a bottom? It could have been a trick of the light. Suddenly, the other kid appeared beside me, him too looking down inside the hole. I looked at his eyes as they scanned the darkness below, and I kept watching as he spoke. "Is it down there? I don't see anything." I went back to facing the pit under me. "I dunno. You need to jump in it to know." I tried hard to focus my eyes on what I was seeing down there, but it was just too dark to make out anything, if not for something white seemingly coming out of the ground. Although, I wasn't sure if that was ground to begin with, or if there was even something at all down there. Then the kid spoke again. "Why don't you jump then?" At that moment, I felt a touch. Behind me, on my back, someone had placed their hands and had pushed. Very hard. Too hard. So hard, that I lost my balance. I fell face first in the rabbit hole. As I let out a short scream and rotated in the air for a short moment, I finally hit the ground with a dull sound. By some miracle, I didn't exactly broke anything vital, but in trying to weaken the impact with my hands, I ended up twisting my wrist in a way that wasn't natural at all. Panicked and feeling the pain rushing through my arm, I let out constant yelps of despair as I twisted my head left and right trying to see something, anything. Then I stopped, as my eyes started getting used to the darkness. But I stopped only because I felt something under my good hand, something weirdly shaped. For a moment, I ignored the pain and the situation. I moved my hand on what was under it, touching, feeling, doing anything I could to know what it was, because the feeling I got at that moment was something way worse than having fallen inside a hole. What's worse than feeling teeth under your hand? I slowly looked down, and even though the light was almost null and my eyes weren't the ones of a cat, I could immediately tell that it was a jaw my hand was touching. Specifically, the lower part of it. The upper part was lying not too far away from it. And next to hit, some vertebrae. And again, next to them, ribs. A ribcage, actually. It wasn't rocket science, it was clear by that moment that I was probably sitting onto a skeleton, or just sitting near one. Still, not a pleasant experience. And then of course, the panic came back, full force. And I started screaming for help, all the while looking up from the hole. I could see the light of the day, but at that moment it seemed so far, and distant. Unreachable. All I could do was screaming, and hoping that I could've been lucky enough to attract some attention. The park was probably still full at that time, so I was thinking maybe one of the kids would've come to help. Meanwhile, that average-looking kid disappeared. Could it be that he really pushed me into the hole? Why, for what reason?, I kept asking myself. But I couldn't get an answer, as he wasn't peeking into the hole. And I had a feeling he wasn't gonna do it any time soon. Fortunately, I had assumed correctly. One of the kids heard my desperate cries, and shortly after, help came. It took a couple of hours, the longest hours of my life. But at least I was out of it, and I was alive. And that was enough. When I was taken out, though, the skeleton too got out with me. In the orange light of the sunset, I saw it was really small. Small like me. It was either a kid, or a really, really short person. Well, as it turned out, it was really a kid. Apparently, some years before all that event, a kid disappeared from the neighborhood. He was never found, and the reason, as I heard, was pretty simple: he died when he fell. I heard something about his neck getting broken. He must've been less lucky than me with the fall. Then, the strange thing happened. Of course, someone asked me what happened. And I explained, I told them the story. And I also told them about the kid. Funny thing, as they searched for him, it was found out how the fallen kid looked like. I remember when I looked at the photo they gave me, a look of uncertainty in their eyes. And I remember how average, how completely unremarkable he looked, what with his little bush of brown hair sprouting from the top of his head, his white shirt with a single gray stripe in the center, his blue pants that I couldn't understand if they were jeans or not, and his pair of red shoes of an unknown brand. I don't understand many things of that day. But I was sure of one fact: Alice in Wonderland could very well stay a book in my opinion. Category:CreepyPasta Article